


Yellow

by fluffyanon (Marfabu)



Series: Colors [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Colors, F/M, Happy, not as sad as the last one, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/fluffyanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expressed only in the quietest of ways, he finds yellow in her smiles and her actions but never in her frowns or her tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

He finds it in the teasing smiles she passes him like a schoolboy would pass a note to his crush, written beneath the layers of sentiment they both express towards one another and words they exchange through glances. It was expressed in the way that she danced when she found out that she had been accepted into the university she'd been aiming towards.

Never was it shown in the way that she looked at him when she realized he hadn't been accepted and they would be torn apart for the first time in years. It was not written in the way that she bit her lip when his car had been loaded with the furniture and knickknacks that would soon adorn the walls of his dorm room. Neither was it expressed in even the most cryptic of subtexts when she smiled in the most bittersweet of fashions as he drove away, giving one last wave that would haunt his memory as what he swore were tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rather was it expressed in the way that she enveloped him in the most breath-stealing of hugs when they reunited for the Christmas holiday, arms wound around his middle and nose buried in the fabric of his jumper that she would later claim to be the reason for her stuffy nose ( _"it's so rough,"_ she'd said jokingly,  _"it must have triggered some allergy I never knew I had."_ ) as he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. It was the way she smelled that day, of sunshine that wasn't breaking through the cloudy London skies and the chocolate-chip cookies that she'd been baking. Yellow was the way she fell into his embrace as though she'd been made for only him to hold and how lovely she felt pressed against him.

It was not expressed when she met another boy who completed her world, only to find out that he didn't think she was quite right for him. Residing not in the broken fragments of her heart that Benedict tried so desperately to fill with comedies and countless pints of ice-cream. Never did he find it in the broken smiles she would pass him when their eyes met at a dinner party that his mother had decided to host last-minute after their one-night-stands, likewise leading him unable to find it in the guilt that overtook him when he realized he was manipulating her broken heart into thinking that all she was to him was a fuck buddy.

When he searched hard enough and thought of ways to bring her yellow back, Benedict was able to discover that the small hand-touches and  _"accidental"_  knee-grazes made her blush in a way that was so lovely that it made him feel yellow as well. He found that it was discoverable in the way she had giggled nervously when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders for the first time at the cinema, and specifically enjoyed seeing it when he placed his hand on her thigh during a sad moment during their favorite show. Benedict was also able to find it when he asked her to be his for the first (but not the last) time in the way that her (e/c) eyes sparkled and her lips broke into a smile that made his heart skip a few beats. 

It was specifically found when she said yes.

But yellow was hard to find when he called her a  _"clingy bitch"_ after one of their most heated arguments that spurred from her wondering where he had been all night. (It would take him days to realize that she had asked in his best interest, not to discover if he'd been out with other girls.) It wouldn't be found in the way that her eyes welled up with tears and how he woke up to find the space next to him empty and a Dear John note on the kitchen table. Difficult to find when he lost himself in his acting career and nearly forgot about her, it was elusive and he found that it was hard to forget how alive she made him feel in their short time together.

Only was it truly found once more when they ran into each other during a party thrown by a mutual friend. In the way that she would sit just close enough to him for him to be able to reach out and place his hand on her thigh like he had before, he found it once more. When the crowd around them had thinned out and she looked into his eyes and passed him that smile that he'd missed for so many years, he was able to see just how terribly he'd missed this color. It was especially easy to see what he'd been missing when she looked up at him with a shy smile and he looked down at her to search her eyes with their lips coming ever-closer to the others. It was the way that she kissed him so tenderly. The way that she smiled and how her eyes sparkled when she did. Yellow was the laugh she'd give when he'd recount a particularly funny story about him and Martin on set. 

Yellow was the way she looked in her white dress. Yellow was the way she said  _"I do"._

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to a friend who always reads my fics before I publish them. She's lovely. :)
> 
> I hope people actually enjoy this, as I really do like writing it. I'll keep with it even if nobody does but I just like it when people enjoy my writing. It makes the whole process worth it. :)


End file.
